Paper Window
by Her.Vanilla.Majesty
Summary: -The best way to remember forgotten memories is through ink and paper...especially when they are best left untouched.-  Oneshot. Chihiro/Haku


_Following the events of Chihiro's leaving of the Spirit World and her struggle on remembering memories best left untouched..._

* * *

><p>The pages scattered on the floor, blots of ink slashing through expensive parchment and beyond to the expanse of the carpet. Chihiro grunted as she slaved over yet another sketch, her fingers clenching tightly to the brush that wavered in her strong, vice-like grip.<p>

_No._

The lines were too sharp. Too jagged and uneven.

She ripped it away from her sight and reached for another sheet of vellum, eyes darting as she imagined lines crisscrossing, measuring out the angles to perfection. The brush stroked the paper again, ink dribbling into fine lines. A slant for the eyes and nose. A sharp point for the edges of hair. The lashes would be thick and smooth, alluring and lining the gleaming jade irises…

Her brush snapped and she shred the vellum to bits.

_No. Wrong. All wrong._

She cradled her throbbing head in her hands, rubbing her knuckles on her temple as she took in a shaking breath, her chest stirring with frustration.

"I can't do it…" She mumbled, staring at the papers underneath her with horror. "I can't…"

_Not anymore…_

In this drawing, his eyes were too big. They portrayed too much innocence to be _his _eyes.

_They are filled with pain and memories…memories that even she has forgotten…_

And in the next, his chin was too sharp. It was all wrong. She had felt such a chin once, resting above her head. It was carved beautifully and fitted perfectly against her.

_There is a curve to it, and he holds his head high with admirable confidence, even in the face of danger…_

And in the others his smile was too warm and kind. He had never smiled at her in such a way. It was all wrong too.

…_When he smiles, I remember parting words…_

_..But still, I…_

"I can't draw him."

"I can't remember him."

"I don't know him."

…But she did.

Deep in the recesses of her troubled mind, she could imagine him. Imagine the jaded, emerald eyes that pierced through her effortlessly. The tumble of dark ebony hair that swept gracefully in the wind. The chiming sound of his harshly lyrical voice as he scolded her, reprimanded her, talked to her…said her name.

"_Chihiro…"_

She slapped her palm over her ears. "I can't hear you…don't want to."

"_Chihiro."_

Green eyes peered at her with an inquisitive light, emphasizing the intensity of the pitch-black flecks that adorned his irises. _"Chihiro…?"_

"_I don't know you!" _She shrieked, shutting her eyes as the image of his reluctant smile branded behind her lids, unforgettable as always.

Her mind searched for him, fruitlessly. He slipped away from her reach, elusive and quick, like water…

_Water in a river…_

Rain patted the glass windows of her room, beckoning.

"_Chihiro-san, did you forget…?" _His voice is unassuming and slightly amused, a lilt coming to his tone at the last word.

"No. Yes." She gritted her teeth together. "Go away."

"_Do you…want to remember…?"_

"No. Yes."

"_Let me…"_

A window burst open with a creak, lavender drapes flitting as a rush of sea breeze entered, assailing her senses.

"No!"

Something cool and wispy wrapped around her hunched shoulders, coaxing gently for her surrender.

"_Let me…"_

"No!"

"…_help you…"_

"Please, no…"

"…_remember…"_

Memories, some warm and some bitingly cold, they burst around her in vibrant, searing colors, imprinting themselves on her mind, her heart… Blindly, she reached for a final sheet of paper, a brush appearing between her fists as if by magic…

_A grassy field, a steep river, a red bell-clock tower, a wicked spell, and a boy…_

She drew the vague outline of a river snaking through an ocean of lush green.

_A boy with jaded green eyes…_

A face, angular and finely sculpted with high cheekbones. Then eyes, slanted with curiosity and thick, dark lashes.

_Tumbles of ebony hair, brushing past shoulders…_

Silky smooth, dark green in a certain light too. They tickled her cheek whenever he got close to whisper in her ear.

_A smile, rare yet amazing whenever he shot it your way…_

A flick of ink curving up, smart and knowing.

She leaned back and stared at her sketch, a gentle laugh cooing in the sea breeze, triumphant and lively.

"…_You're welcome, Chihiro…"_

She smiled. The window shut close and she glanced back at the drawing she held, tendrils of young affection warming her rapidly beating heart.

A boy smiled up at her through the sheet of vellum, winking conspiratorially.

And she remembered him.

"_Haku…"_

* * *

><p>Ahh, I love Haku. Who doesn't?<p>

-Please check out my other one-shot "Diatribe".

~Please review!

:)

-Her. Vanilla. Majesty


End file.
